Question: If $a + b + c = 8$ and $x + y = -7$, what is $-6a - 6c - 6y - 6x - 6b$ ?
$= -6a - 6b - 6c - 6x - 6y$ $= (-6) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-6) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (-6) \cdot (8) + (-6) \cdot (-7)$ $= -48 + 42$ $= -6$